


I've Grown To Love You (Far More Than I Should Have)

by HalcyonFrost



Series: Gifts and Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Asgardian Tony Stark, Asgardian!Tony, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Frostiron Fest 2013, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Underage Sex, Teensy Bit of Angst, aesir!tony, kid!Tony, kid!loki, this is so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonFrost/pseuds/HalcyonFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding anyone that doesn't ridicule Loki is difficult, so when an unconventional meeting leads to an unconventional friendship with a blacksmith's son, it's harder still to not cling to it. Luckily for Loki, Tony values their strange friendship just as much as Loki does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Grown To Love You (Far More Than I Should Have)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrinningFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningFlowers/gifts).



> A gift fic for the Frostironfest holiday gift exchange! Request #12, the first prompt asked for "childhood friends to lovers" and my requester said they liked Asgardian!Tony, so I really couldn't resist it at all. 
> 
> Happy Holidays, GrinningFlowers! I hope you like it! ^^
> 
> Un-beta'd, but heavily and constantly edited over the past month, so that counts, right?
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Original characters belong to Marvel, I don't own them, fan-written derivative work, for shits and giggles, you know the song and dance.

Placing the exact moment it happened was difficult. 

Strictly speaking, royalty and Asgardians of lower classes in Aesir hierarchy didn't mingle, but somehow, the second prince found the bastard son of a blacksmith and they created a friendship that changed both of their lives. And not a single other person in the realms knew of it. 

The when and the how of it was a constant argument between the two gods.

Tony maintains that it was when they were young boys, and Tony somehow managed to sneak into the palace library. He'd swiped the book Loki was trying to read, sat on top of a bookcase, and waved his plunder at the prince until Loki called the guards and both boys got in trouble for being there in the first place.

Meanwhile, Loki argues that it was later. Several years later, as a gift for Loki's birthday, Frigga had commissioned a pair of blades from Asgard's premier weapons smith, and said smith just happened to have a clever son named Antonus. Frigga returned to pick up the knives with Loki at her side, but the pair made custom for him were refused in favor of a bright silver set laid out to the side that drew Loki's attention with just a glance. Said blades of stunning repute were actually made by the smith's son, who was apprenticing to be a smith as well, and Loki fell so in love with the craftsmanship and magic cunningly imbued in the weapons that he hunted the smith down to demand to know how it was done. When he found the boy, the young smith was carving runes into the weapons he was making. Carving was no complicated task, but deciphering a tome of advanced runic magic – a book he shouldn’t have had in the first place – to carve the right runes and make the weapons even deadlier was considerably more advanced. As was then enchanting the weapons to not show their enchantments. 

In less than two minutes, Loki went from curious observer to near obsessive intrigue. 

Recognizing the thirst for the elusive and dangerous arts, Loki came back more and more whenever he could. "Antonus" became "Tony" along the way while Loki brought books and taught Tony more tricks and spells, shared everything Frigga taught, and delighted in Tony's brilliance to not only grasp the concepts but excel at theory and application in equal measures. Sneaking out of the palace then became sneaking Tony into the palace, combining their talents to find a way into the private libraries of the mages. Even as a prince, Loki was very much not supposed to be in here, Tony, least of all, but rather than one or the other of the boys being a voice of reason, both spurred the other on to more chaos and more knowledge, forgoing all moderation in the pursuit of their passion for magic and feeling the powers of Yggdrasil flowing through them. 

They could argue about semantics all they wanted in what event was truly to thank for getting them to the point of that "click", but both meetings played a part in what blossomed into unexpected friendship. If Tony hadn't mocked Loki with a stolen book of magic in the first place, Loki wouldn't have been so intrigued when he found Tony actually performing seidr years later. Tiny things that seemed superfluous made the pieces click together, the worlds aligning to unite the pair. No matter where it really started, that it was fate regardless was not to be refuted. 

With Loki passing on his knowledge from personal tutors and Tony returning theories and spells to teach Loki from stolen books, they became inseparably attached to one another. No one could know, of course; Odin would sooner teach Loki magic himself than allow his son's best friend to be a blacksmith's apprentice and an illegitimate mage, just as Tony's father would abhor hearing he not only learned magic but interfered with royalty to gain access. Loki had an inkling that Frigga knew, but if she did, she never said a word of disapproval, only pride with Loki's improving talents.

Together, they became exceptionally talented mages with still more potential to grow, all before they even came of age. They had an unspoken pact to keep the extent of their abilities secret though for fear of the consequences should they be found out. Loki couldn't hide completely, unfortunately; most knew he was studying magic, but a prince practicing a woman's craft was not viewed upon favorably by other Aesir. Whenever he felt lost in their judgments forced upon him, he unconsciously sought out and found comfort in Tony's presence without fail. Loki would shout and release his anger behind a spell to conceal the room they were in from outside eavesdropping, and Tony would patiently listen until Loki calmed enough that magic wasn't hazardous to use. 

A three day hunting trip with his brother and the warriors four was enough to nearly drive Loki to insanity. 

"Hypocrites!" He rages upon finally reaching Tony's room. It had taken hours to escape and navigate the back streets to Tony's house, rampant emotions making it more difficult to hide. Tony takes the new and angry presence in stride, lying on his stomach in bed with a book in front of him and without so much as glancing up to watch Loki pace back and forth in the limited floor space available. "Their beloved king uses magic and yet they label _me_ a trickster for using mine? How dare they!"

"Mm, they're horrible and rude," Tony answers distractedly. "Odin uses his magic for war, so no wonder they would approve. It's better if they think illusions are your greatest magical achievement though. I'd rather be underestimated." He's barely paying attention, too absorbed in whatever he's reading to give Loki the feedback he needs to release roiling tension. 

Loki frowns and crosses his arms. "They called me 'ergi'."

Tony's head snaps up in disbelief, book rightfully forgotten. "They _didn't_."

Laughing bitterly, Loki tries not to feel elation that Tony finally looked up and focuses hard on the rage and pain of recent memories. "No, they didn't say it my face, but they whispered it behind my back and well within ear shot. Apparently they think me deaf as well." As much as he tries to hide the hurt, Tony never misses it and in the past had repeatedly demanded Loki "leaves the masks at the door" when he was with Tony. Out of respect for his friend, Loki lets his anger and upset show. 

Tucking his chin, Tony gives Loki a look of "you're caring what they think again, you idiot" and nods for Loki to come over. Wordless though it was, Loki can't resist. 

Shoulders hiked up with tension, he strips off the hard plates of his armor and tosses them to the floor. Tony's gone back to flipping through the book and faced with the dismissal of his friend after the insult of his brother's biased friends, Loki gives no mercy when he jumps face down onto the bed to land with his stomach over Tony's back. Tony lets out an "oof" sound that ends up muffled when his face smacks into the book, and Loki's resulting cackles are in turn muffled by Tony smothering his friend with a pillow in retaliation. Loki easily pulls the pillow away, but it disrupts his center of gravity enough for Tony to knock him off when the bottom male sits up sharply. Rolling over, Tony tackles Loki, Loki shoves Tony back to land on top again, Tony grabs Loki's shoulders, and both wrestle to win for several minutes all while giggling in between aborted noises of surprise every time the other got the upper hand.

It finally ends with Loki face down on the rumpled blanket with Tony laid across him, chest to Loki's shoulders and face buried in the mess of raven hair. The only reason they've stopped laughing is because they've run out of air, but they're still smiling through panting breaths. "Still caring about bastards?" Tony mumbles and spits out a few strands of hair.

"Just the one bastard on my mind now." Loki laughs, poking Tony in the side, and inciting another few seconds of giggles.

"As it should be." The shorter boy rolls off to lay on his back a few inches to Loki's left so that Loki can turn to his side to face him. "Things are simpler with just one misfit to deal with. Other than your own troublesome self, of course."

"I trust you to be the one to deal with me though." Loki props his head up in his hand; elbow bent and smirk still spread across his mouth. "Who else could keep up with you in magic?"

"No one else I'd care to keep company with." Tony grins back.

Good mood ebbing away far too quickly, Loki hums. "Nor I." The smile fades completely as he flops back onto his back to stare at the ceiling. "I don't wish to return. Tonight or any other night." To go back to their disapproving stares, the compliments to Thor that belittle Loki without insulting him to his face, he can't stand to go back there. All he wanted was here with Tony and magic and brown eyes that glowed bright and warm like honey when seidr filled him. If Thor is sunlight blinding Loki into shadow, Tony is the fire that keeps Loki warm and casts the shade back. As soon as Loki leaves his friend's side, the heat fades and the little prince is left to cold and dark.

A chin digging into his shoulder pulls Loki from his thoughts, and he looks down to Tony. "Then stay here." Tony suggests easily. "Concealment spell's up, no one will bother us."

"They will look for me, eventually."

"Then you can go back _eventually_ , but for tonight, you can sleep here." Tony smiles, wide and bright, before snapping his fingers and grabbing the book he'd been reading when Loki came in earlier. "I wanted to show you something I found." Pulling the book over in between them, he flips through the pages. "There's a theory in here about secret paths and permanent rifts connecting the realms. It's still just theory though; as the landscape has changed, some of them were blocked or the exact location lost, so no one's travelled through them since before the Bifrost, before Heimdall."

Loki scans the pages Tony was flipping past, stopping when Tony did with his noise of triumph. "See? Look. There were dozens leading from Asgard to other realms. If we could find them, we could go anywhere we wanted without having to use the rainbow bridge."

"And if we improved the concealment spell to hide us instead of cloaking a stationary location, we could leave without any Aesir the wiser." Loki adds.

"We could go wherever, no permission necessary. No one would know." Tony confirms, and Loki feels the excitement and elation reflected on his own features.

"Our fathers couldn't see us to stop us." 

"We would be free of their reign."

His mouth is open but no sound comes out; Loki is too stunned with racing thoughts. "Tony, this is brilliant."

The brunette preens, turning a bit smugger. "I know." 

Loki looks back to the book, frowning slightly. "It could still take years to achieve though."

"Better start then. I find the paths, you work the spells?"

Chest warm and weightless with hope, he grins wide. "Sounds perfect." Throwing his arms out, he wraps them around Tony's neck in a hug and laughs with wild abandon as they collapse flat on the bed again with arms tangling together. 

"You and I, Loks. We're going to break out and beyond someday." 

"Someday" couldn't come soon enough, but it would be a shorter wait with Tony casting at Loki's side. 

**xXx**

Things progressed slowly after that. Still relative children, innocent and pure in their love and actions, they were connected to each other emotionally as deeply as any romantic soul mates would be. Every further step in their friendship came so naturally that they were hardly noticed until they had already passed. 

Their first kiss comes after a difficult spell that exhausted them both to barely mobile. With the euphoria of accomplishment coursing through them, Tony leans in to place a chaste peck to Loki's lips, though it tastes more like blood than Loki assumed kisses were supposed to taste of. Ever the distraction in all the best ways, Tony crawls to his knees, throws a bucket of water to put out the fire that was only a minor side effect of the spell, and splashes the last bit of water in Loki's face before trying to run away from Loki's resulting wrath. When Tony trips on the cast aside bucket two steps away and falls face forward, Loki is too busy laughing to seek revenge.

Likewise, their second kiss is unexpected as they huddle in a wardrobe to escape the blame of a rather impressive magical mishap in the palace that might have filled one of the long hallways with a few too many carnivorous plants of approximately three times the height of an Aesir with vine-like tendrils long enough to reach the peaks of the cavernous ceilings. No one is harmed in the end, but once the plants started attacking each other, things get a bit messy, and the easiest way for Tony and Loki to deal with it is to run in the opposite direction. Cramped together in a small space, when they glance to each other, it seems only natural to lean in closer and fit their lips together in a kiss that lingers longer than the previous one. 

It morphs into a game between the boys with the aim of surprising the other in any way possible; Tony kissing Loki when the prince is distracted with studying, Loki hiding to jump out and kiss Tony, or even the occasional awkward, meet in the middle that becomes more of an accidental head butt. There was no winning the game, but winning was never the point in the first place. 

They grow into men without going much far than sessions of pressing the lengths of their bodies together, learning how the other liked to be kissed, and then leaving each other breathless with lips swollen and wet. With no need to prove their affection, their focus is put to becoming masters of seidr. Loki is preternaturally inclined to great talents, but Tony has a surprising gift for the art as well and more than makes up for anything that doesn't come as naturally by working that much harder on it until he does succeed. More come to request weaponry from Tony personally, passing over his father's work in favor of swords and staffs that are inexplicably superior. Well, inexplicable to the warriors, perhaps, but Tony has long since shared the secrets with Loki and even taught him to forge and enhance his own weapons. The desire for Loki and Tony to escape together is even stronger than ever, overbearing most desires for intimacy because there is always "later" to look forward to when they're away from Asgard and its judgmental citizens. 

But successes only blind them to their shortcomings, and pride rears its head to collect a price when no one expects it. An attempt for a spell far beyond their skills nearly costs Tony his life and leaves a scar on his chest that no healer can mend. The turn of events terrifies Loki so deeply that for some time, he can't stand to make any physical contact with Tony for fear of... something. Even he wasn't sure what he feared. The "later" they dreamt of so much in earlier times seems more of a dream and less of a definitive future when death could so easily be waiting around every corner. 

It's two weeks of stilted conversations, silent study sessions where they still read together but keep an uncomfortable personal barrier between one another, and times of Loki coming to watching Tony work in the forge while never coming closer than several paces away. Loki brings books to look through, practices minor tricks and illusions in the corner as Tony creates masterpieces of destruction in iron and uru in opposition to the works of creation and delight his magic wrought. All the ease of olden days, the effortless company where nothing need be spoken and all they needed was to merely be there in the same room, all of this is gone, and Loki feels empty without it. Decades of depending on Tony's easy presence filling every missing piece Loki had, all ripped away because of a single spell. Every piece left is an ache and a bitter reminder. 

A ringing clatter of metal shatters the line of Loki's inner musings, bringing his sights up to a glaring Tony, the crude and unfinished sword still rattling on the floor where it was thrown done. "You mind telling me what the fuck is up with you?" He asks tautly.

Confusion morphs into anger, the worry for Tony over the past weeks condensing into outrage at the uncalled for accusations. "What is the matter with _me_? _You_ were the one foolish enough to summon and battle wits with a spirit older than the Allfather himself. This same spirit nearly killed you while I could do nothing but idly stand by. You question _my_ problems? Look to yourself and your severely lacking survival skills to find your answer!"

"You're pinning the cause on _me_?" The smith has the gall to look offended, and it only angers Loki more. 

"You _are_ the cause! Did you think I would be not affected by your foolhardy excursion? Those magics were beyond us! Any knowledge you gained was not so important that it couldn't wait until we had the power to control him!"

"We've waited long enough!"

"And _I_ will wait longer still if you die! Losing you is not worth it!"

Tony huffs, throwing his arms out to his sides. "And ignoring me for weeks is keeping me?" 

Scoffing, Loki turns his focus back to studying the spell on the pages before him in an attempt to dispel the conversation. "I've not ignored you."

"You haven't touched me once; you're avoiding contact all together even if you are hanging around in the general vicinity like you're waiting for me to do something else stupid." 

Loki's head snaps up, mouth parted to spit out another retort, but Tony's expression kills the words ready on his tongue. Tony's posture is resolute and strong, but far stronger is the pain in his eyes, the shudder in every forced deep breath he takes, and Loki hates to realize that he was the one to cause this. He used to be the one to soothe the ire from Tony with soft kisses or a close embrace, but now Loki is unsure what to do to help. 

Falling into silence, Loki looks away from the pain visible on his friend, but finds that he still feels guilt for it as the image is now seared into his mind, refusing to fade. It shouldn't end like this; Loki doesn't want it to end like this.

The book is pulled from his lap and put on the floor as Tony replaces the weight to straddle Loki's thighs. Tony puts Loki's hands on the hips of the smaller male, enforcing contact as gently as possible, but the vibe is still in the air of "you better not move", so Loki stays where Tony sets him. 

"No walking away." Tony says and holds Loki's face in his hands to coax the prince into looking up. "Nothing has changed. Just talk to me." Leeching body heat and pinning him with dark eyes, Loki stares back for a moment without saying a word. " _Please_ , Loki."

It's the "please" that breaks him.

"I almost lost you," he finally says, fainter of voice than intended. 

"But you didn't. I got out." 

His eyes fall to the site of the circular scar, the fingers of one hand raising to trace the tactile edges through Tony's thin shirt of cloth dirtied with coal dusts and tiny holes from burnt embers jumping from the hearth. After the failed spell and once he'd woken up again, Tony had raved incoherently for hours as if still caught by whatever the summoning had dragged him into. It was a while before he even realized he'd escaped the clutches and even longer still before he composed himself into anything close to his usual self. All that time, Loki could only watch, so yes, he was rather distressed over the ordeal then and still is now. 

"You'll tell me someday what you saw." It's not a question, and though there's hesitance in Tony's eyes when they meet again, the smith nods. 

"Yes, I'll tell you. Someday, but... But not now. I can't just yet. I–" 

He tenses, one hand scrubbing through his hair as he grows agitated, but Loki hushes him softly and touches their foreheads together. "I'll be here." 

"You fucking better." 

They smile faintly, Loki huffing a small laugh as he brushes his hand across the scruffy beard along Tony's cheek, Tony's hand settling over the top of Loki's. "Such foul language in the presence of royalty. For shame, Tony."

"You've said worse and don't you dare claim otherwise."

"I only lie when I'll get away with it." Loki traces Tony's bottom lip with a thumb only to have Tony take the fingertip in his mouth and suck on it teasingly. "You always see through them."

"I pay attention." Placing a kiss to the tip of Loki's thumb, Tony holds Loki's hand away slightly to kiss the center of his palm and the pulse against his wrist bone. 

"Mm, yes, you do." A shudder comes without warning but he allows it anyway, and it turns Tony's expression all the more vainglorious. 

"We've missed something."

"Oh?"

Tony's grin turns licentious. "Usually we celebrate magical triumphs when we both escape intact." Loki hums in acknowledgement, far more focused on Tony's lips traveling down the inside of Loki's forearm, pushing up the loose sleeve of his black tunic along the way. Once his elbow is reached, Tony moves instead to bite playful nips to Loki's throat, head tilting away to accept them. "And since this celebration was postponed for so long, we should do more to rid us of all this extra... tension."

"Wherever has your mind gone to?" The answer should have been obvious, but Tony still manages to surprise. 

"You. The answer is always you." This time, it's Loki to take Tony's face in his palms, pulling him up to allow their lips to meet for the first time in weeks. They'd long since gotten past chaste kisses, and this has all the hunger of needing what only their lover could give. Loki moans, hissing slightly as Tony tangles his fingers in the hair at the back of Loki's neck and tugs with little gentility. Their hips had already begun to shift together, circles of movement that bring the tingling under their skin to a heat that burns with the need for friction, satisfaction, release. 

With only the barest knowledge of his own movements, Loki slides his hands down to rest against Tony's backside, fingers languidly spreading wide to grip Tony and pull him hard against Loki's body. Tony inhales sharply, breaking the kiss as he laughs. He pecks Loki's forehead tenderly before rolling down hard against Loki's lap to pull a husky grunt from both of them. 

"No more promises of 'later'," Loki demands. "Now. I want you now, not after. When we leave Asgard – and I do mean _when_ – we will have all the time in the world to take advantage of the knowledge we gain now." 

"More to learn? I think I can make room for that in my mind." Grinning, Tony rejoins their lips, and Loki licks his way into Tony's mouth, biting at his bottom lip as he keeps grinding their bodies together. 

The heat of the forge thickens the air, sweat gathers on their brows and runs down their temples as they smile, wild and hungry, giving into the need flooding all other coherent thought. Loki has grown hard and can feel Tony in much the same state, rubbing his stiff cock against Loki's hipbone while Loki's hardness gains friction against the inside of Tony's thigh. Still keeping one hand firmly set around Tony's cheek, Loki moves one hand between them to grasp the tent in his pants. Tony's hips stutter with his breath, quickly replaced by a groan as he arches into the touch. 

Leaning in, Loki bites at Tony's earlobe, heavy pants brushing across his own ear. "As I said, _now_." 

"We're going to wreck each other, I swear." Tony laughs only to gasp again when Loki's hand unlaces the front of his pants to find bare skin and wraps his fingers halfway down the length of Tony's cock. With a single stroke down and back up, Tony spits out a "yes!" and thrusts forward into the welcoming grip of long fingers. Wiping the dampness from the head, Loki slicks it down the length, tugging just enough for tight friction without the grip becoming painful. "You too, you too." His hands fumble to push up the tunic and dive into Loki's pants, muttering a spell under his breath to keep his hand from being too dry when it takes hold of Loki's cock. 

"Tony," a sigh falls from Loki's, reverent and delighted before he bites hard at the junction of Tony's throat and shoulder and the smith bucks closer with a moan. They manage a rhythm, working counterpoint to one another, lips chanting each other's names against their ears as heat builds to a nearly painful high. "Wait, wait." Loki leans back enough to look between them and pushes Tony's hand away to wrap his fingers around both of their lengths, giving them a long stroke and pressing the flesh together. 

Tony legs out a whimper, moves both hands to clutch to Loki's shoulder, using the leverage to push himself into Loki's tight fist. The length is perfect in Loki's hand and feels amazing against his own cock, heated flesh like fire that burns in only the ways he wants it to. He can feel Tony getting harder, can read the twitch in his hips as he moves more erratically, beginning to climb closer to his peak alongside Loki, and the god only strokes faster to the helpless sounds of his lover. 

Just as they're seconds away, Tony forces Loki's face up and crashes their lips together again, swallowing both of their new screams as they hurtle over the barrier into release, shaking with post-orgasmic satiation and exhaustion. 

"Definitely a lot to learn." Tony mutters from where his head collapsed onto Loki's shoulder. "We'll need a lot of practice."

Loki chuckles and lets go of their cocks, instead rubbing light circles with his thumb on the inside of Tony's thigh. His hand is coated in their release, but as are their clothes, so they'll need to clean up anyway. "I believe this is a good start though. We can expand into newer territory later." He kisses along his lover's jawline, humming in contentment. "Or perhaps a few minutes."

"A few minutes, yes, let's do that then. In a real bed. Not this rickety old cot." Tony frowns a bit as he glances behind himself down the length of the thin bed. 

"Ah, but now this has sentimental value. I'm unlikely to think of anything else whenever I look upon it again."

"Oh, really?" Tony's leering when he looks back to Loki. "Well, then, I'll have to keep this in plain sight here for... emergencies. One never knows when a bed will be needed."

"Indeed. But I would prefer a proper bed when possible. Now for instance?" 

"Proper bed and fewer clothes." Tony adds. "Is there a spell to vanish clothes without destroying them? I could swear I've seen one in the books somewhere."

"If not, we can figure one out ourselves. It'd save precious time in the long run."

"Mm. We'll be needing that time, certainly. Especially when you get back in your battle armor."

"At times, undressing could be foregone. We should perfect every technique we might try. Long and with leisure," he demonstrates with a slow kiss that's generous with tongue but undemanding. "And also fast and hard." He grabs the hair at Tony's nape and holds his head to steal a biting kiss, muffling Tony's moans and leaving them both out of breath by the time he pulls back. "All of them."

"Better get started then." Tony smiles lopsidedly, nuzzling their noses together. 

Thousands of years wouldn't be long enough for this man, but Loki will treasure every moment he receives, and he'll start with moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, maturity-wise, they're about eight to eleven when they first meet, around thirteen-ish in the wrestling scene and still just friends, their oh so innocent macking on each other starts around fifteen, and they're about in their twenties during the explicit scene. Years run different in Asgard though, of course, so it's longer between those scenes than just a few years. I give these ages as a marker of maturity in comparison to those numbers in a Midgardian. They're probably decades older in Asgardian years. 
> 
> I lost track of how many different ways I started this before settling on the current beginning, as well as all the bits I cut and re-edited. It came out a lot fluffier than anything I've ever written before, pleased as I am with how this fluff came out. There were a lot of other things I wanted to do, but simply ran out of time in between school assignments to properly write them all. 
> 
> Go check out my requester's tumblr at [grinningflower.tumblr](http://www.grinningflowers.tumblr.com) and mine at [halcyonfrost.tumblr](http://www.halcyonfrost.tumblr.com) as well.


End file.
